The hostage
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: This story comes just after the story Machanical Life by Zelda and her guest author Deadeye that's me by the way Long time ago! The main story can be found in the dragon's den archives.


This is a continuation of the Machanical life Saga written by myself and Zelda.

I am the former Author of Mighty Ducks Fan Fiction Deadeye!

The Hostage.

'She's not like the others I guess, she's different, she was born into fear. We saved her, she says I saved her. In all honesty, she's saved me. She's made me believe that if we are indeed stuck on this earth forever that we can make it work. She doesn't play hockey, but I think we can live with it. - Wildwing'

She walked up to the desk, Wildwing closed his journal and looked up to her. She was small, smaller then mallory by one head, but she was still beautiful, with black feathers and white long flowing hair, she was his love, she was his Angel.

"Hey." Wildwiing smiled and looked up to her.

"Lunch, is ready." her voice was meek.

"That's fine, I'm coming.." He stood and pushed his journal aside. "Come on Angel lets go." She was an odd one, Deadeye L'Orange. She was a child of an alternate universe of Evil Mighty ducks, the daughter of Duke and Mallory in that universe. She was rescued by the Mighty Ducks of this dimention when the alternate universe was 20 years in their future. Deadeye is the same age as the ducks in the timeline in which she now lives. The same age as the two who in this space and time, are her parents. Duke, Mallory and Deadeye were all about the same age.

Wing and Deadeye turned the corridor. "When is Zelda coming back to us?" Deadeye looked up at wing.

"Soon," he smiled to her grasping her hand "she'll be back after her business is done."

Zelda had been the only creature in her timeline that had been kind to her, and that kindness translated to this time, Deadeye was uncomfortable without her, but with Wildwing, she could bare it. "Ok." she smiled and the two pressed on to the gally.

The ducks were spread around. "bro, dude you have to try this, it has to be like the best shrimp I have ever tasted." Nosedive had his fork still in his beak.

"Manners?" Wing smiled at him "Bro come on."

"Duke is cooking," Mallory passed the two. "And it is not poisioned I'm sure of it...Nosedive is still alive."

"heh," Wing walked over to the kitchen area and stood next to Duke. "Nice."

"Yeah I try." He smiled "Hey sweetie." He leaned over and kissed Deadeye's cheek. She hadn't accepted him as her father, but he in a way felt responsible for her, Mallory too. They knew she carried their dna, she was theirs.

"Hi." She had always been quiet and submissive, it was beat into her by the ducks of her dimension, especially wildwing, he had beaten her and made her bleed, left a scar above her eye and blinded it. Her right eye was flush gray.

Duke held up a small plate of pasta and shrimp. "There darlin' enjoy." He smiled.

"Thanks." She turned and ran back to the main mess hall to her seat next to Wings.

Wing took a plate from Duke as well. "Thank you Duke, looks fantastic."

"I would hope so, I mean Nosedive ain't cookin' ya know." He laughed and picked up his glass of wine.

"True." Wildwing grabbed a soda out of a small box on the counter and turned heading for the table. "How is it Angel?" He planted himself as close to Deadeye as he could.

"Don't tell Duke, but Zelda's is better." she wispered. An arm reached between them as Duke set a glass of water down for her.

"Really? I'll just have to take a lesson from our old girl when she gets back eh?" He smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything…" She pleaded a bit.

"Darlin' it's ok." He smiled "I'd prefer the honesty, you know being the reformed Duck I am." He tapped her bill and walked back to the opposite side of the kitchen.

"I love you." She blinked and looked beside her.

"I love you too Wildwing." She smiled. She picked at her food.

"Is something wrong?" He asked gently.

"No." She shook her head and started to eat. He didn't feel comfortable with that answer but he didn't pursue it further. Something was bothering her, as the leader it was his job to know who was upset and such things.

"What's wrong?" He changed his mind and turned to her setting his fork down. He reached gently under her bill and turned her face to his.

"It's nothing."

"It's something. You are upset." He pushed the white locks out of her one crystal blue eye. She bit her lip. She took his hand and smiled at him.

"Well, it's my birthday." She looked down "But it's not important."

"How is that Not Important?" He blinked "I wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry the transition here is hard, the others would never have cared." She started to continue but Wildwing put his hand on her bill.

"I don't care what those multi dimensional psychos thought." He took his hand down. "I care…" he soon corrected looking out at the others at the table "We care."

"Dude! Birthday!" Nosedive smiled "Awesome!"

Deadeye sunk in her seat and blushed. Wildwing smiled and wished she wasn't so shy, but she had two moods, shy, and angry. Wildwing was good at keeping her sane. "Ok Deadeye, what do you want for your birthday?" Wilding took her hands.

"Um, you've done enough, I'm safe." She smiled and kissed the side of his bill. "I'm not running anymore."

"Ok, I'll just have to figure it out on my own." Wildwing smiled. "I think tonight we will be going out for dinner."

"Sounds good, but doesn't Phil have something planned for us?"

"Yeah, but it's this afternoon, and we'll just get it done quickly," he pointed at nosedive "No goofing off in the pictures."

"Sure Bro." He nodded.

"I mean it." Wildwing looked at him sternly

"What?!" Nosedive put his hand on his chest "Me? You think I would sabotage a picture?"

"We know so." Mallory pointed behind herself to the picture of all the ducks looking very nice with smiles, Nosedive was making bunny ears above Grin's head.

"The greatest quality is seeking to serve others." Grin Smiled and then returned to his Grapefruit.

"Yeah yeah… ok." He smiled "But just today!"

Deadeye smiled and stood taking her dishes to the sink. "I'm going to go get dressed." She gave wing a kiss and then turned to the main hall and headed back to her room. She was trying to be quiet thinking to herself; she heard the clank of boots behind her. She stopped and turned. Her eyes flashed open and suddenly there was darkness.

Wildwing had stayed in the dining hall, he looked at the clock. "What is taking her so long?" he looked down. "Mal would you go check on her?"

"Yeah of course, gonna stop by Tonya's lab and let her know the food is ready." Wing nodded to her and she was out the door.

"So what are we gonna give Deadeye?" Wing looked around

"I don't know." Duke shrugged "We'll just have to come up with a few things. She likes red, so we'll see what we can do with it."

Mallory walked back into the room with Tonya. "I can't find her."

"What?" Wildwing was confused. "She was just here, she has to be around here somewhere."

"Yeah," Tonya smiled adjusting her glasses. "But where, I mean she's could not have left, I have the defenses up even,,, stronger you know."

"Lets get to Drake One." Wildwing stood and turned and lead them out of the mess hall, he pressed a button on his watch and his Armor appeared over his shoulders and across his chest.

"Whoooh Wing, lets not get to hasty here." Duke stepped up to his leader.

"Drake One, Locate Deadeye L'Orange." Wildwing crossed his arms and waited for a response.

"Deadeye L'Orange is not in the Pond."

"Where is she?" Duke stepped to the panel.

"Unknown."

Mallory stopped "Her last known location."

"The Pond." The CPUs voice still and steady

"That's not good." Nosedive hit his watch too and moved to wildwing's side. "This isn't right bro, let's go look for her."

Wildwing was nervously looking over the computers records, and pointed at the screen. "There right outside her room is where her com link goes bad. Let's get to that corridor. The ducks started to move. On the way Wildwing stopped in his room and picked it up. The mask of Drake Ducaine; he placed it on his face and it flashed gold, turning and leaving his room he joined the others.

Duke moved ahead. "Ova here!" he nelt down. "Her Communicator, it's been turned off." He lifted up the red and black band. Wildwing took it, and reactivated it. It crackled.

"I've got her… " There was a moment of ominous laughter. "She's fine, but I have demands, you'll hear from me soon, I'll give you more instructions. A L'Orange child, odd Duke, I never knew you had a sister." The sound fizzled and it turned off.

Duke's blood began to boil. "Falcone!" Wildwing stood up and put a hand on his should.

"Calm down, we'll find her, I am just as Mad as you, if not more." Wing's voice was getting deeper and his anger was able to be seen even under the mask.

Duke turned and looked at Mallory. She was trying to stay strong but it was hard at this point. She walked up to Duke and took his hand. "We'll find her." She said to him, but she said it more for herself.

Duke lifted their hands and put his other hand on top of hers. "She may not be 'our' daughter, but she's our blood in a way."

"Duke, deal with it, she's our daughter now, those others where she's from could not give a puck if she lives or dies." He Nodded and kissed her forehead. None of the other Ducks had seen the two like this, they knew they were involved but they kept it to themselves on many levels. Duke turned still holding Mallory.

"Wildwing lets do this!" Duke stood.

"Ok where do we start?" Wing asked. "Falcone is your department, I'm letting you take the lead here."

"Ok, back to Drake One, I need to call a few people." Duke stormed ahead Mallory just behind. Wildwing following right behind. Once in the main chamber, Duke turned to the group. "Mallory come with me," He looked down "The rest of you, I need you to stay out of the frame, you can listen to the conversation, but do not get in the picture and don't talk."

The others nodded. Wildwing stood as close as he dare to the chair in front of the view screen, he was out of sight but he wanted to hear every word.

"Mal, this is just an old friend, he's good with information." Duke assured her. "I've gotta get a game face on."

"Who are you calling?"

"A Saurien who knows everything…He's called Proteus."

Duke clicked across the panel slowly hiding the call and securing his end of it. The screen lit up, the back of a chair.

A very shrill voice came over. "Who is it and what kind of payment do you have in mind?"

"Duke L'Orange."

The chair turned around and a green face filled the screen, definitely a Saurien, he had hair though, on his head, and a large white strip of hair through it, there were also white scales on his forehead. His eyes were Red. "Ah, I see you've come out of Hiding. I have people who would love to have you in chains."

"I know." He got angry. "I need information, on Falcone."

"Ah, Falcone, that's a pricey subject."

"What's the price?"

"I believe we can work an arrangement." Proteus turned and poured something into his hands. "These are called Diamonds, Falcone got them from earth for me. I would like something, different."

"I'll give you a bag 100 grams... another earth gem, The Ruby." Duke's stern face was serious. Wildwing was starting to doubt if this individual could give them the information they needed.

"Done, Falcone has taken a position in a massive cave north of your location."

"Can you assure me your information is correct Proteus?" Duke looked at him seriously.

"Well, I…" he stammered

"ASSURE ME IT'S TRUE!" Duke slammed his hand on the panel.

"I sold him a Berian time device, what you would call a wrist watch." He turned the camera to a computer. "There's a tracker inside… I know where he is at all times." Duke nodded and memorized the Latitude and longitude cords in his mind.

"Good. I'm sending your payment in the next few days, as long as your information is correct. I know he contacts you, if he attempts to sell you a duck, a female, very young, let me know I may have an interest."

"Ah! Very well… good luck Mr. L'Orange." The screen went blank.

"What was that?" Tanya stepped up. "He looked like a lizard with hair!."

"That's what he is, and he's a lier." Duke stood, and reached forward to adjust Drake one, and he pulled up a map. "he's not north of here, when he showed me the screen I memorized the coordinates." The computer computed for a moment and finally a map popped up and a red blip appeared on the screen.

"That's St. Louis." Nosedive said. "I'll get on the phone to the Blues and tell them we are incoming. They'll have a place we can hole up while we are looking."

"Thanks Bro." Wildwing turned "Tanya we need the Areowing ready to go."

"You, got it."

"Grin help her." Wildwing pointed and Grin followed Tanya to the launch bay.

Wildwing turned to Drake one and the screen flickered to life "Zelda, this is Wildwing, Code Alpha please respond."

"This is Zelda what's the emergency?" Her purple little face came across the screen. Duke stood up and looked at her.

"Falcone took her." He stammered "To get to me."

"What?" she stopped short "Deadeye?"

"Yes, she's been taken, we have no idea how." Wildwing sighed "We have information that points us into the Midwest. We're taking the Areowing to St. Louis."

"I'm close I'll meet you there at the Savvis Center. Have the Blues been informed that we are on our way?"

"Nosedive's on that right now." Wing sighed. "We just have to find her."

"And we will." Zelda smiled "Get to St. Louis I'll meet you there."


End file.
